Enchanted
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Fabian started to drift from Nina but when they come together again, its Enchanting. The story is better than the summery.


**Hi people! I am soooooooo happy. You wanna know why? Well I don't have to do a math test tomorrow plus we have a sub. How great is that. AND I got good grades on my progress report and report card AND Pretty Little Liars comes back in June AND I have no more homework for the rest of the year AND I'm going on a field trip. I cant believe I have only 19 days left of school. I absolutely love the music video for The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift. This is just the best week ever despite the 80-95 degree temperatures. I live near a pond but its really shallow so I cant really swim in it. I should really stop rambling now TICKLES3000****asked for one when they get together and since I love TICKLES3000 stories….. I am going to write one when they get together. It starts out sad but they do end up together, trust me. Plus this is also a one shot. I'm better at one shots then writing a whole story. It hurts my brain less and causes less pain too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Taylor Swift or her song Enchanted **

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired place_

_Walls of insincerity _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. _

He never talked to me. Not about the mystery. Not about how I felt when Joy came back. Not about anything. You never seem to notice that I look at your eyes. I decided to get my guitar out and write down words and music notes.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts _

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is that I was enchanted to meet you_

There was a knock on my door. He was holding flowers. "thanks" I said. He came in and sat down. We started to talk about school, the mystery, the house, Sarah, passing notes when the teachers weren't looking. I put the flowers in a vase. "Yellow roses, white roses, pink roses, blue roses, and red roses in one bouquet. What's the occasion?" "Nothing really. I just wanted to apologize for what I did. Not talking to you anymore, all the pain I must have caused. Everything." "Thanks." I blushed. He blushed. We blushed.

_This night is sparkling_

_don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you…_

" Fabian, I have something to tell you."

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 am who do you love_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_No I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was Enchanted to meet you…_

"What is it Nina?"

_This night is sparkling_

_don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"I spent forever wondering if you knew."

"Knew what?"

_This night is flawless_

_don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

"I was wondering if you knew that I spent forever wondering if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you."

"Really Nina, because, I feel the same way."

"Really?""Really." Then we kissed.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

We pulled apart. "Do you still love Joy?"

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with somebody else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"That was that past. I love you Nina. Not her. You." We kissed again.

_This night is sparkling _

_don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck _

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless_

_don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

"Are you sure?"

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"If I wasn't sure would I do this." He kissed me. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"Thanks. Fabian, I-I love you."

"I love you to Nina. I love you to."

**And there you go. I probably will update later on Memorial Day cause I don't have school on that day but I might not have time during the rest of the week cause I have to go to school. I am also reading a book my friend Julimar gave me called 'The Truthseeker' by Dee Henderson. So far its starts out as a fire and I'm only on page 9 and that's it so far. I just cant wait to finish 6th**** grade. My math teacher is such a pain in math class. He gave me a detention for no reason. I'm just don't want to talk about it. The same thing happened to my friend Sharon and a few other people. Anyway I will most likely update either on Memorial Day or sometime during the week. I wont have homework during the week seeing since there is only 19 days left of school were I live anyway. In other words….. I wont always do Fabina, I will do Patrome, Marome, Mickra, and maybe Amfie too. But there will be plenty of Fabina since I love that couple. I think I should stop typing before someone wants to scream or something. As always ~~~~Diana~~~~ **


End file.
